


Hunt

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: A/N: Angst & character death. Definitely not to be romantically interpreted. Spare me that.
Kudos: 10





	Hunt

_“Now, Wolf.”_

The melodic voice of Lamb rang through the air along with the sound of an arrow soaring towards its mark. The target, marked with purple on their chest, turned around with a horrified shriek as they saw the personifications of death coming forward. A bad decision, for they always got their mark, willing or not.

You had been an unfortunate soul. Strolling around in the forests, trying to catch your next meal when suddenly the mark appeared in front of you. You weren’t part of this fight, of this war, but nonetheless you happened to live in a world pulled apart by it. Your life was just another relic of the conflict and a mark in time. Kindred knew that, just as well as you did.

Those who tried to escape faced a terrible death, you knew that. You knew that you should have stood still when the mark appeared, that you should have accepted your fate with open arms. Unfortunately, your body didn’t agree to what the brain knew. Heart racing in your throat you tried to escape, yelping as you felt the arrow brush your ear.

The ground below your feet grew darker and the rumble of the wind behind grew louder. An incredible force threw you to the ground, the feeling of a snout in your neck that let go of a low growl.

_“My turn.”_

To them your demise was their happiness.


End file.
